


No

by stitchpelekai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Family, Papa Reyes, Smoking, Young Jesse McCree, parental gabriel reyes, parental relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: Jesse tries smoking for the first time and Gabriel "Hell No" Reyes isn't having it.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted)
> 
> so I have a LOT of feelings about the parental relationship between Jesse and Gabe. I'm extremely weak for a very good relationship btw these two nerds

The cold morning found Jesse hanging around outside of the barracks, heavy jacket on and hat pulled low. He wasn’t one to lurk usually but he had positioned himself off in one of the lesser travelled areas, on a bench pressed against a corner of the side of the barracks. With the weather being what it was, there weren’t many other people outside anyways, most preferring to take their Saturday inside where it was warm.

The eighteen year old glanced around some, though no one had been by in the last 15 minutes. His flannel scarf helped to keep the sharp chill off his neck as he leaned back against the bench into his usual carefree lounge, legs kicked out in front.

He slid a hand into his jacket pocket, fingering the lone cigarette he had bummed off another Blackwatch agent the night before. He figured he might as well give smoking a try. Not much else going on the last few days and it was colder than hell, what with all the snow. It might be a nice way to warm up some.

Plenty of other agents smoked, even Gabe did. Though Jesse had only ever seen him smoke a cigar post successful missions.

Jesse took one more glance around before pulling the cigarette and a lighter out. Again, he wasn’t much for lurking. But he didn’t want anyone seeing him trying a smoke for the first time, especially if he looked  
like an idiot by choking on smoke or something.

He stuck the cigarette in between his lips and lit it. Almost immediately he let out a loud cough and pulled the cigarette away.

A trail of smoke flew out of Jesse’s mouth as he coughed. He leaned back against the bench once more and tried again, going a little slower.

Jesse smoked quietly for a few minutes once he worked out the kinks.

He didn’t notice the all too familiar figure of Gabriel Reyes walking up beside the bench until it was too late. Gabriel reached down and plucked the cigarette out of Jesse’s hand before he dropped it on the ground, stuffing it out with his foot.

Jesse looked up at him, looking extremely found out. Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face, irritation clear.

“No.”

Jesse blinked. “What?”

“Hell no. You, vaquero, are not going to be smoking.”

“But you-“

Gabriel rose a brow. “If you try and say “But you smoke”, you’re going to lose that argument.”

That stopped Jesse from speaking. He had half a mind to cross his arms but that would just be immature.

“Why can’t I?”

“Because it’s not something a kid like you needs to be doing. Especially under my command.”

Jesse let out a slight huff. How was that any fair? Gabe didn’t say jack shit about any of the others smoking.

Gabriel gave him a light smack to the back of the head. “No attitude Jesse. I’m saving you a hell of a habit. And money.”

“Fine boss. Whatever you say.” Jesse said. It wasn’t worth the arguing, sneaking around and inevitable punishment he’d get just to smoke a bit.

Gabriel nodded once, seemingly satisfied that Jesse wasn’t going to go behind his back as soon as he left for another one. He took a seat next to Jesse, hands in his own jacket pockets to keep warm.

“Just looking out for you mijo.”

Jesse smiled under the brim of his hat, suddenly feeling warm for a whole different reason.


End file.
